<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Novella by Bentacles_06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702339">Novella</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bentacles_06/pseuds/Bentacles_06'>Bentacles_06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ben Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Cuddles, Ftm Ben Hargreeves, Gore, LITERALLY, Shock, Trans Ben Hargreeves, Trans ben fuck you, Trauma, ben doesn’t realize Klaus falling scared him until he starts crying, jaw breaking, trans ben</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 02:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bentacles_06/pseuds/Bentacles_06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben, Diego, and Allison see Klaus fall down the stairs. </p>
<p>Ben is a little traumatized.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ben Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Novella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pogo sent them to the library for the remainder of the afternoon as Grace tended to Klaus — Ben and Diego and Allison were still shaken up by how violently Klaus tumbled, the vicious crack and spurt of red as Klaus shattered his jaw. </p>
<p>They had been cheering Klaus on, who was extremely excited to have tried on Grace’s heels. However, they were too big for his feet, and as he stepped, it slipped off and twisted his ankle. His body went out from under him, and he tumbled. He managed to avoid hitting his face against the solid wood. That was, until he hit the bottom. His face hit the solid floor, and his jaw practically exploded in a burst of red. </p>
<p>And everything is silent for a single moment. </p>
<p>And then Klaus starts fucking wailing. Allison turns on her heel, and begins sprinting off to find Grace. </p>
<p>Grace holds Klaus in her arms, gently brushing his hair from her face with her perfectly manicured fingers, and Pogo gently steers Allison, Ben, and Diego into the library where Vanya was already situated on one of the large plush chairs, legs curled under her. </p>
<p>And Ben finds himself gravitating towards her, grabbing a book on his way. Allison teases playfully at how he and Vanya can fit on the same chair, curled up together. She’s trying to keep on a light subject, but Vanya just looks at her with a confused look, and Allison’s smile drops. </p>
<p>She’s just as upset as everyone else, behind her mask. </p>
<p>Ben leans into Vanya, pushing himself to focus on the book instead of the fact that Klaus was still wailing in the main hall. She loops her arm around his shoulders, leans into him, and continues reading with one hand. </p>
<p>It’s a comfortable silence, as she plays with his shirt collar and he leans into her side, both of them focused on separate things. </p>
<p>That is, until Vanya gently moves, and swipes her thumb against Ben’s cheek. “You’re crying.” They didn’t really address each other; they wouldn’t officially get their names for another six months, but everyone had secretly decided on names and were already planning to tell Pogo so he could add it to Grace’s system. </p>
<p>He is? Vanya’s fingertips pull away glistening, and Ben sniffs. </p>
<p>“Oh.” It scared him more than he thought. And it’s seconds before the floodgates explode just like Klaus’ jaw, and he’s sniffling and choking, and Vanya has her arms tight around him and her chin tucked against the top of his head.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>